Yes? or No?
by Trisride159
Summary: its after the book Divergent. Christina and Tis live together. And one day Christina ask Tris a very Important Q. This Q doesn't just impact Christina's and Tris's relationship. It also impacts Tris's and Four's
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters! They belong to The author of divergent.

"OMG!" I shouted

" Shhhhh! Tris!" Christina said putting her hand over my mouth.

" butyouaregoingtogetmarriedandiamsoexsited!" I mumble through her hand

"what?" she asks removing hand from my mouth.

We are in our apartment at the dauntless headquarters. After the ranks came in and what not, we all were assigned an apartment, and a roommate. Luckily I and Christina were chosen as roommates.

"I said. That you're getting married, and I'm so excited for you." And I'm bouncing up and down on the couch smiling like an idiot.

"I know I am too. But we just want to keep it a secret for a little while longer." She says.

I nod. "Does Four know?" I couldn't keep anything from him. Well I could. But I don't want to.

" yeah. Will is over at his place now talking to him about it. Also we are going to have a girls night, got it." She says in her business voice. When she uses that voice there is no way to say no her.

" Yeah. But who all is going to be there?"

" I don't know yet. It just happened yesterday." She blushes.

Yesterday, Christina didn't come home. I was freaking out all night. I didn't get any sleep. Same with Four. I wouldn't leave him alone, because I was so worried. But now I know why she wasn't home. But still, I'm a little mad at her. She could have at least text me.

"Ok. Will then, because I didn't get sleep last night" I glare at her. "I'm going to bed. And if you leave. I want a note or a txt that says where u is and when you think you will be back got it." Now it was my turn to use my 'control' voice.

She nods.

We were in the living room talking through all this. In the living room there was two gray love seat couches facing the east wall, where a TV hung over the fire place. We had black carpet everywhere. Because most of the time, we come home dirty, and sweaty.

Our 'front' door. Was also on the east wall in the living room. Our kitchen was right behind the love set couches. –about ten feet-. In the kitchen was a white tiled floor. And black counter tops. And black everything else.

As I was walking toward my room- which was on the left side of the 'front' door. - Christina called out to me.

" Tris. Are you and Four getting married?"

I stopped mid stride. And turned to faces her.

" What?" I knew what she said. But I wanted to make sure.

" Are you and Four getting married?" she was looking down still sitting on the arm rest of one of the gray love seats.

" Why would you ask that?" It came out more forceful than I meant. I mean it was just a simple question. Why was I so worked up about it?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…'

"No its fine. I was just wondering sorry." I said reassuringly.

She smiled a little." Will you guys seem to be getting along? And you guys have been dating guys or whatever you call it for a long time. And you have been together longer than me and Will. And we are getting married."

True. But they are rushing into it. And of course I didn't want to say that. "Yeah. But no. We haven't even discussed it yet." I was staring at the ground.

"Do you want to marry him?" she asked. But this time I noticed something.

"What?" I wanted to see if it was true.

"Do you want to marry him?" she said.

That's when I count on. Her voice wasn't her normal. I mean, it was. But it was more like she was asking for someone else. Her voice was higher. More excited, than before when she told me her news. This is the voice she gets when she starts planning something.

Four probably wanted her to ask me this. Because he couldn't do this himself. And I know just a way to get back at him.

" No." of course I want to marry him. But I want him to ask me himself.

And he probably will. He will ask either

A: "Why do you not want to marry me?" if he is working with Christina. Or he will ask himself if he is not.

And I walked away. Leaving Christina speechless and her mouth wide open.

That answered that question.

I hoped you liked it. Please review and comment. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I got a lot of views. So I thought here is another one hope you like it. :)

Tris POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm.

"Crap!" I shot out of bed. It was 7:30. I was going on a date tonight with Four. He was going to come and pick me up at 8. I only had 30 minutes to get ready.

I didn't know where he was taking me, so I put on a tight black v neck tshirt. And tight black skin jeans. Knowing him, it wont be a VERY romantic resteraunt. If anything, it would probaly be a picnic.

I was walking toward the living room, to get my black boots, when there was a knock on the door.

Four.

I grabed my shoes, and ran toward the door. I opened it smiling exspecting four. But to my surprise, it was Will.

"oh." I say in surprise.

Will raised an eyebrow. "going somewhere?"

I glared at him. "No. Im just putting my shoes on, and going to walk around in circuls." I say sarcastically.

Will just rolls his eyes. " Anyway. Im here to tell you that four wont be able to make it tonight."

My smile disappeard. So he was working with Christina. Great. And now that I said 'no' he is just mad. " And he couldn't come tell me this himself?" I say. My voice was filled with vinum. It seems like he is trying to get away from me. Trying to just ditch me. But theres nothing I do better than revenge.

Will looked a little shaken. "Um. Can you tell him. That im sorry I couldn't make it also. I have to be somewhere. Oh. Now." I said looking at my wrist-which dint have anything on it-.

" Sure. Also is Christina here? I haven't seen her in a while."

" I don't know. I have to run. Why don't you go in and look for her. Just make sure to shut the door when you leave." I say as I jog away.

I make my way down toward the Pit. I was going to go talk to Bailey. The only person who will probaley listen to me and some one who will probaly take my side. I walk into the ice rink. And spot her across the rink.

" BAILEY!" I shout.

She looks up at me and smiles. She has brown hair. Deep blue eyes – like four- and, you didn't hear this from me. But is Fours sister.

" Hey Tris whats up?" she says smiling. She has perfect teeth.

"We need to talk. Are you bussy?" I ask looking her up and down. She is in her hockey uniform. She is the caption of all of our sports. Some people even say she is tougher than Four.

"Sure hold on." She turns toward the ice "HEY DAETON IM GOING TO TALK TO SOMEONE. MAKE SURE THAT AARON DOESN'T PULL HIS PANTS DOWN AGAIN." Then turns back to me. "Come on."

We enter her office. Its not big nor is it small. She has a football game on her TV.

"So whats going on?" she says taking her gloves off and flopping in her chair.

"Its about Four." I state.

"Yeah I figured. That's the only time you ever come and see me." She states. And she doesn't look bothered by it. " so what did he do now?"

" Did he ever talk to you… about you know… us?"

Bailey leans on the desk. "Maybe. Maybe not. Why?"

I love how Bailey trys to info first. But this is one of those times that she should really just go with the flow.

" Because…"

" oh come on Tris. I need more than that." She states.

" fine. So Christina asked me if I wanted to marry Four. And I said no." I say looking down. Bailey is very protective of her brother. Of anyone really. She doesn't want people to know she is related to him, because she doesn't want to be considered the little sister of Four, and always has to protect his little butt from Eric. She doesn't want to ruin his rep.

" Why did you say no? don't you love my brother?" she asked calmly. But her eyes were a little annoyed.

" Yes! Its just. It felt like he wanted to make sure I did before he asked me."

" that's probaly what he was doing." She states as if it was as clear as day.

" but I want him to ask me. That's it just ask me. Not ask someone else to do it for him."

"And why is that? Do you want him to make a full of himself?" now she was becoming a protective sister. I could hear her voice, as it grows more threating.

" No! I don't want him to make a full of himself. It just felt wrong." I sigh.

" Well. Go tell him that." She starts to get up.

" No. I want him to come to me." I say.

" you want to know something Tris?" she sits back down looking deadly serious. "My brother likes you. No. he loves you. And he has never been more seriouse about someone like you ever. And he is not wanting to rush it. Ok. He is nervouse. You make him nervouse. Ok? Just give him a break." And with that she leaves.

3 hours later

I find myself in the paintball pit. Four finally texted me saying that he wasn't feeling well. But whatever.

I grabe a gun and some paintballs, and head into the arena. I see Christina sitting across the arena. She isn't alone. She is with Will, Uriah, Zeke,Lynn,some girl I haven't seen before, and…

And Four.

FOUR! He said he was sick! Ohhh you know what. Im going to have some fun with this. I pull on a mask that they give us. Why do they give us mask? I have no idea. But it fits in perfectly with my plan. They are on the red team, and I am on the blue team. I start making my way toward them. When the girl that I never have seen before. Leans over, and kisses Four!

I felt my hart break into a millions pieces. So he wasn't just lying to me. He was CHEATING ON ME! That's it!

Then the alarm goes off. And everyone goes to hide behind something. I keep my eyes on the girl. And head after her. Four goes the other way. I bump into people as I fallow her. I zig zag between walls. She is five a head of me. Then I start to think.

What am I doing?

Whats my plan?

She is now four walls ahead.

Should I intaragate her?

Should I just shot her?

Three walls.

Should I just threaten her?

Should I just ask her for her name and pretend to be friends to get details?

Two walls. I have a clear shot now. She doesn't even look back to see if someone is behind her. Stupid girl.

Then I aim.

" Drop your weapon." Instrutces a voice behind me.

I freeze.

" you heard me. Weapon on the ground." It's a males voice.

I put my hands in the air.

" Drop it."

I know that voice.

"Now."

Four. And I turn and shot as many times as I can. He drops to the floor. I am still shooting.

I shot until I am out.

Then I grunt. I bend down right in his ear and hiss one word. That will change everything.

"Never."

And then I run.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. A lot of you guys are telling me to update again. So here we go.

Tris POV

I run. I don't stop until I reach the train tracks. I wait there holding back the tears uncase someone is following me.

I wait for ten minutes until I feel the ground shake beneath my feet. And I see the light shining through the dark night sky. I wait as it passes me. And then I see an open car. And I run. I run as hard as I can.

I reach for the handle. And hold tight to it, and then throw myself inside. I hit my right shoulder. But I can't feel the pain. I sit up and lean against the train cars wall. And look out over the erudite city and watch as it goes by, as I cry the hardest I ever cried.

I don't know how long I'm sitting there crying. But out of the corner of my eye. I see movement. And that's when I know.

I'm not alone.

Ok people. That's all for now. I might update later. Please review. And shout out to Fourtris4664. Love the name! If you have any ideas let me know. And I might use them. R and C


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I see that a lot of people like this book. So I'm going to update. If u want me to update some more. I need 10 reviews.

Tris POV

I knew I wasn't alone.

" What do you want?" I ask. My voice scratchy from crying. But still forceful.

"I want to know why you shot at Four, like he was a freaking rapist." It was a girl's voice. But that's all I know. I never heard that voice before. It was high, yet not freakishly high.

"Why is it any of your business? Who are you anyway?" I asked. My hands were in fist ready to fight in case I need to.

"It's my business because I want to know. And who I am doesn't matter." She stated

"Yeah. Will Fuck you." I say. It was dark and I couldn't see her. I could only make out the outline of her.

"No need to be fucking anyone. Plus I'm saving myself for someone else." She said.

Then there was light. And it went right a crossed her face. That's when I remembered her.

It was the girl, who kissed Four!

And that's when I lost it.

"AHHHHHHH!" I shouted diving straight toward her, fist first.

I hit her right in the jaw. I hit her so hard. I swear there was a cracking sound. And it wasn't me.

"OwWWWWWW!" she cried out in pain. But I wasn't giving up. I hit her hard straight in the gut making her double over. Then I brought my knee up straight into her face. Making her collapse on the ground in pain.

I got on top of her, and held her hands down with my knees.

"WHY DO YOU CARE!" I shouted at her.

She didn't answer. I hit her again right in the face breaking her nose. I couldn't see if any blood came out. But I'm sure there is.

"For every time you don't answer me. I'll hit you. Got it? Now WHO ARE YOU?"

"LOLLY! IM LOLLY!" she screamed/ cried.

"Good. Now. How do you know Four?" I say forcefully hopefully scaring her even more than I probably already was.

"That's none of your business." She spat. And by spat. I mean spat. She spat blood in my face.

I hit her three times more in the nose. Hopefully breaking it to wear it will never be fixed. Her screams grew louder.

"ANWSER ME!" I shouted

"IM HIS CUSION!" she shouted.

What!? That toke me by surprise. "Why did you not tell me before?" I was still on top of her.

"You didn't need to know." She stated.

"So you liked me hitting you?" I surprised.

"NO!"

"THEN WHY!" I shouted pulling my fist back. It wasn't so dark now that we were reentering the city.

"Because. I didn't want to." She says. I can barely understand her, she is crying so badly.

"You know who I am don't you?" I know the answer. But I want to make her say it out loud.

"Yes."

"You did this to try and break us up, didn't you?" I was crying now to. My face was probably red. Not just with her blood. But because of anger.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why!?"

"Because I don't want to see him get hurt!" she shouted at me. There was something else. Something that doesn't make senses.

"How did you know it was me? I have never seen you before. How did you even know about me? And don't you dare tell me it was because of Four. We both know that's not true."

"Bailey." She cried. This surprised me. No she had to be lying. And as if she was reading my mind she said" I am not lying. She told me that you were out to hurt her brother. And I protect my own." She says. I get off of her now. Wiping my hands on my pants.

"I do to." I say and jump off the train. Leaving her there to cry in pain.

There was something I had to do.

I hope you liked it. Again I won't update until I get 10 reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys. I havent updated, like I promised a lot of you. So Ill try to update twice today. Here we go.

Tris POV

I jumped of the train, onto the roof, that we jumped onto when we started inintation. Remembering the girl that didn't maske it onto the roof. And how her body looked, sent shivers through my body.

As I made my way toward the net, I started to think of the first time I ment Four and how our lives have changed throughout the year.

I droped in the net and layed there. Remembering how I felt the first time I jumped. And how when I landed rough hands came out to help me. And how they sent sparks through me. I just stayed there remembering. When si heard someones voice. I stayed still, not wanting to give myself away.

"Have you heard from Lolly?"

Bailey

"No." that second voice said. I have heard it before. But I don't know from where. I was looking up at the ceiling. It was dark that I couldn't see them. And the light from outside, just made me blend in with the net.

"She was supposed to be back by now. Whats taking so long!?" bailey wined.

"I don't know. Why are we doing this again? Doesn't Four love Tris?" asked the voice. It sounded female. But I couldn't be so sure.

"That's what she is worried about. Duh. Haven't you been listening?" ok that I know was a males voice. And I have heard it before. But from who?

" I just don't want him to get his hart broken." Bailey stated-in a fake worried tone-. I most have done something, to make her so upset, or to make her think that I would try and hurt her brother.

" Why are you so worried? Its not like he cant take care of himself." It was the voice I didn't recognize.

" I know. But I want to make sure that he doesn't get his hart broken. Again." Bailey said. And evene though I was still looking upo at the ceiling in shock. I could see her hangiong her head.

" You want me to go looking for Lolly? I can if you want me to." Said the guy voice.

"Yes please. Thank you Peter." Bailey said

I gasped. Shit. I hope they didn't hear me.

" Shhh. Did you hear that?" The only voice I didn't recognize said. I froze complete. And held my breath.

" I didn't hear anything." Stated Peter.

"I didn't eather." Said Bailey " And Christina. I know your betraing your friend right now. But stop being so nervouse. Ok. No one is going to find out." She countiued.

How could I not have reconized her voice. It doesn't sound anything like her. Its to high pitched to be her. But they don't know im there. So why would they lie.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked away about 30 minutes ago. But I was too shocked about what I heard to even move.

A: Peter was with them.

B: Maybe Peter is with Bailey. - not just because he loves her, but maybe to get back at me.

C: Christina is with them.

D: I did something to Bailey.

E: They think I will hurt him. Again.

F: Again?

All of this was going through my mind. As I laid there on the net.

Now what happens? I can't go home. Christina is there. And she betrayed me. I'm mad at Four. And I shot him. A lot. And I can't talk to anyone. I would have gone to Bailey. But now she hates me.

I don't know how long I stayed there. But it was long enough for Will to find me.

"Hey Trissy." He said. He's drunk.

"Hi." I say still lying on the net with my arms and legs spread out to take up as much room as I need.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered in my ear. He smelled of beer. And puke. So that proves my point of him being drunk.

"Sure." I said not really caring.

"Did you know that Baileyyyyyy is trying toooo take Four and put him and Wowly to-get-her?"

He slurred laughing.

So that was the plan. But what happens next surprise both of us.

"WHAT!" I hear. And it's not me.

I sit up and see Four glaring at Will. His fists are clenched tightly shut. His dark blue eyes turned to black with anger.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he shouts at him.

Will looks scared like he's about to piss his pants?

Four starts running toward Will screaming "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Will screams as Four reach him and punches him as hard as he can in the face knocking Will out with one punch. But Four doesn't stop. He keeps going, and keeps punching. I am so shocked I can't move. But I need to.

MOVE!

I yell at myself. Will is bleeding badly now. So bad I think he might die.

MOVE! I shout again.

And I do. Just in time to grab Fours fist before it swings again.

"STOP!" I shout at him. I am crying now. Yet I don't know why. Maybe because of Wills' limp body on the ground.

Four looks murderously at me. And it scares me so much I feel like I'm about to puke. But I can't give up. I have to save Will. Not just because he has more information about Baileys' plan. But because he is my friend. Maybe even my only friend at the moment.

"Stop it Four. You'll kill him." I say as strongly as I can muster.

Four freezes. Staring into my eyes. His face starting to go back to normal. I keep hold of his wrist. Not just to stop him from hurting will even more. But also because I haven't touched him in forever. And this touch is giving me strength. I didn't think I needed him so much, after I saw him and Lolly kiss. But now. I know I need him to live. I look deep in his eyes, and see the love they hold for me. And yet the disappointment.

Four finally looks away from me, and pulls his arm back. He looks down at Will and gets up. He looks so scared, surprised even. He looks so innocent. But he isn't. not this time. He looks from Will back to his own hand that he used to knock him out.

I can see Will is breathing. But it looks a little forced. His face is completely bloody. His nose is broken; he has a big cut down the side of his face.-which is probably causing all the blood.

"Did I do this?" asks Four. He looks up at me with a look of horror about what he just did.

I have never seen him look like this at all. Not even when he threw those knives at me in training. I couldn't trust my voice, so I just nod.

He looks one last time down at Will and then runs.

I watch as he disappears and long after.

I look back at Will. I had completely forgotten about him. I bend down, and grab his arms. I can't pick him up. He is too big and heavy for me to carry. So I drag him to the stairs, and drop his arms. I look out into the Pit. It is full of people today. Probably because yesterday was pay day. I don't want to drag him down the stairs, and cause him more pain.

"Can someone help me please?" I shout out to the Pit. It was really loud down there, but a lot of people hear me.

"I need help! NOW!" I shout. "Please." A plead. And then break into tears.

People start running towards me, yelling at others to get the aid services. Others were asking me what happened, and some were helping Will.

My vision is so blurry, and I haven't slept for days. I decided this is a good time to take a nap. Will is being helped. So that's ok. And then deciding everyone was ok I fade into darkness with the thoughts of Four, and his horrified face staring up at me.

**Hope you liked it :) Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

YOLO!

Fours POV

I ran. I ran as far as I could away from Will. I couldn't get what he said out of my head.

"Bailey is trying to get Four and Lolly together."

Why would she do that? Doesn't she know I love Tris? I mean, I went to her when I was about to purpose to Tris. Which now seems like it wont ever happen.

The look in her eyes. Full of disappointment in me, and scared. It broke my hart. And I couldn't bear to see her like that. I couldn't bear to see what I did to Will. I just didn't accept that.

I turned and ran down the hall toward the Hockey rink. There was hockey practice today, so I knew Bailey would be in there.

I burst through the doors.

"BAILEY!" I shouted. I didn't even look to see if she was there. I was pissed. I ran down toward the ice.

" Hey bro wats up…" she started.

'Don't you call me bro. If I was your bro. you wouldn't try and put Tris and I aginst each other. You would just live with the choice's I make." I hissed.

She looked at me shocked." I have no idea what your talking about Four." She said. But growing up with her, I knew when she was lying. Didn't matter if I saw her face or not.

" LIER!" I shouted. " your lucky you are a girl, and we are in public. Because I wouldn't think twice about beating your ass." I hissed. Then I walked away. I had to figure out what was going on.

And I knew just where to go.

Tris POV

When I woke up I didn't know where I was. The room had black carpet, white ceiling, and dark purple walls. It had rock band posters all over the walls, and a pic of Four and I after our paintball win.

I just then figured out I was in my room.

How did I get here?

What happened?

Where's Will?

Is he ok!?

And with those last two thoughts, I sat straight up in bed. Which was a very bad choice. It made me dizzy. I feel back onto the bed.

I tried again. But this time I sat up slowly. I was still dizzy from when I went to fast. But it was getting a little better. But I had to get up. I had to to see if Will is ok.

I put my feet on the florr. My butt still on the bed. I grabed the wall, and stood up slowly. It wasn't hard. And I didn't feel dizzy. So I took a step then another step. And kept going tell I got to my door. I opened it up and walked into the living room without looking to see who was out there.

" Hey. Good your awake. I was so worried. How do you feel?" Christina asked. She had both her hands on the sides of my face.

I was about to answer, when I remember last night when I laid in the net. And the conversation I over heard.

" Why does it matter to you? You don't care about me!" I hissed. I turned my face so that her hands dropped to her sides.

" What the hell!? What did I ever do to you?"

" Oh come on. Don't play dumb. You know exactly what you did." We were face to face. We were so close that I could probably touch my nose to hers. Which I would never do!

" What the hell? Is that supposed to be some stupid blond joke?" she snapped

" No joke. You know what you did. You knew it was wrong. You knw you were betraying me!" I couldn't stop myself. I was on a roll. " You knew it would hurt me. You were in on it the whole time. You probably even asked me if I wanted to marry Four just so you could hurt me even worse. And you know what. You did hurt me. But I don't care. Because he hates me. And I hate him. So congrates. You just ruined my life!" I shouted. And Ran out the door.

There was only one place I could go. One place where I could get the truth. One place that had the one person who truly mattered to me.

Once place.

Where someone wants me.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers,

Im sorry that there hasn't been any fourtris. Im working up towards that. So please hang in there. And when I do fourtris, I will make it worth your while. But I need **10 reviews** to update. So please review.** I love writing for you.**

Again just hang in there

-_Maximumride159_


	9. Chapter 9

I'm happy you all loved my story. So here is some more for my fans

Fours POV

After I teased her last night about sharing. She got back at me. She made sure that I FELT it. She teased me SO much. I couldn't take it anymore. So I just grabbed her, and will. You know.

After about 3 hours of our makeup sex. Tris ended up lying on top of me panting, with my arms wrapped around her naked body.

"Hmmm" she signed.

"What?" I asked. Smiling to myself.

"This. Us." She said staring up at the ceiling. By the hesitation in her voice, that this was going to be upsetting.

Great.

"Is any of this real?" she asked playing with my fingers.

My smile went away. "What do you mean?" I asked rubbing her stomach. Her skin was smooth. It felt so perfect.

"Are we going to pretend that this never happened?" she dropped her hands, and turned her head to where she could look at me straight in the eyes.

I totally forgot what we were talking about. I didn't even know anything. Only that she was the one.

"Four?" she was annoyed.

"Hum? Oh right sorry. No. I'm not going to forget about this." I brought my hand up and started to it through her hair. Causing her to close her eyes and moan.

"Four." I could hear her trying to push against the pleasure of my hand in her hair.

"Hum?" I said kissing her neck. Trying to distract her.

"We need to talk about what happened." She said. She was fading. She was starting to give up and just go with pleasure.

"Ok." I mumbled. I was sucking on her neck.

"Mmmmmmmm." She moaned.

Hearing her moan was like music to my ears. I dug my other fingers on my other hand into her waist.

I flipped us over so I was on top again.

She was now running one of her hands down my chest, tracing the out line of my abs. and pulling at my hair with the other.

"Mhhhhhhmmm." I moaned against her neck. Fire was shouting through me everywhere she touched me.

"Four." She grunted.

"Hmm." I said. Making my way down her naked body. Kissing right between her breasts.

"AHH!" she said out of pleasure.

My fingers dug into her hips.

I looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open, and her hair sticking to her forehead, with sweat.

She opened her perfect hazel eyes, and looked right into mine. They flashed with trust and wanting. And that was my cue.

I spread her legs apart with my hands. I stopped kissing her, and put my member right between them.

And trusted.

"AH!" she grunted.

I moaned out in pleasure. And started thrusting.

Tris grabbed onto the bed sheets, and moaned every thrust.

After about seven thrusts, she came all over my member. But I wasn't done. I kept going.

After about another seven thrusts. I came inside of her.

"ahhh." I lay down on top of her.

I rested my head in the middle of her breast.

She then toke her hand and started stroking my hair.

Tris POV

Last night was amazing. I couldn't believe that I was scared of intimacy. It was amazing. When he exploded into me, he was able to tame the fire inside of me.

When I walked into the door of my apartment. I wish I would have knocked. Because what I saw, was scary.

Will and Christina were on the couch finishing.

"Ahhh." Christina wailed. "Ummmmm." She panted as she came down from her high.

"YEAH. Mmmmmmmm." Will said as he emptied himself into Christina.

"Hey guys." I say.

They looked up at me and grabbed the blanket that was lying on the floor to cover themselves.

"Having fun?" I asked looking down at the floor.

"What's it to you?" Christina hissed.

I had totally forgotten about out fight.

"Sorry." I sighed and then ran to my room.

But what I found in my room surprised me even more.

"Hello Tris. It's good to see you again."

Hope you liked it. I added a little more FourTris. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is some more. I hope you like it.

Tris POVy

"Get out." I snarled.

"Oh come on Stiff. Don't be like that."

Peter got up from my bed and started walking towards me. Remembering what he did to me that one sent shivers down my spine. I held my ground. Not wanting to send a message that I was scared. My right hand was still placed on the door knob. While, my left hand was in a fist.

Peter was about a foot in front of me.

"Get out." I demanded. My voice sounding as demanding as I needed. Thank the lord.

"Don't talk to me like that." He growled. He was 6 inches in front of me. Just right.

And I swung.

Sorry guys. I know it's short. My computer isn't saving very well. So I wanted to make sure this got up here. So hope u liked it. And I'm going to try and update again. So please don't give up on me.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys here we go again thanks for the reviews. And a shout out to one of my viewers. I hope my computer gets fixed soon to lol its going to start with a reflet just fyi.

Tris pov

He was 6 inches away. Just right. My left fist was fighting to knock him out. And I knew I couldn't hold it back any longer.

So I swung.

It stoped. Mid swing.

" Now now. Don't try and fight me off slut. Because I will always win." He snarled. And smiled a cat like grin.

He had cought me by my wrist. His fingers diging in so deep, I knew it would leave some marks.

" Let go of me." I threated. But this time. My voice didn't help. Even I could hear myself hesataite. Shit.

" No. you don't want that." He grabed me by my wast.

And again. I think.

Shit.

" Let go of me Peter." When he grabed my waist, it toke the hand that was on the door nob off.

" Ok." He turned me around, and pushed me on the bed. And then he got on top of me. " That's better. Now just enjoy."

Sorry have to go. More later.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok. Sorry it's been a while. So let's just go into it.

Tris Pov

He had my hands above my head, and he was reaching up my shirt.

I tried to kick him in the balls 5 times. But he trapped my legs under his.

"Relax stiff. Enjoy." He kept whispering in my ear. His voice\ice making me shiver from disgust. But he toke it the other way. "That's right." a\

He kissed my neck, and started to suck. It was the most disgusting feeling I have ever had. And I was going to have a mark that would always remind me of him kissing me. He started to move his hand up my shirt again. This time he reached my bra.

I squirmed. I tried to make him stop. But he just tightened his hand on my wrist, causing it to hurt like a bitch. And of course, going to leave marks. "Please. Don't." I pleaded.

"Don't worry. You want this. Because this is the only time you are ever going to know what it feels like to make love." He said. He moved his hand up more, pushing my bra away, and grabbed my boob. He then rubbed it. And sadly, my body betrayed me, by letting out a moan.

Shit.

"That's it baby." Peter, then let go of my boob. And unzipped his pants, still holding my wrist. He pulled his pants and underwear down. Until his member was sticking out right in my face. "Suck." He demanded.

"NO!" I shouted. Why hasn't Christina come in yet? Hasn't she heard me?

"Do it! Or else I will just take you."

"Go. To. Hell." I glared at him, and turned my face to the side, away from his member.

"That's it." He shouted.

Then the door burst in.


	13. Chapter 13

So I thought, that I know I haven't been good at updating, so I am going to try to be updating at least twice this weekend. so here it goes

Four POV

Last night with Tris, was amazing. I knew it was a big step for her. And for me. I mean, that I was abnegation to. But I know it was harder for her. But how she felt, and the sounds of her moans, oh. I can feel myself already, just thinking about.

I was heading toward her apartment, to ask the big quieston. Ok. So maybe its not a big quiest. Oh who am I kidding? Its going to change our lifes. Either way. Bad if she says no. or good if she says yes. So its Yes? Or No?.

I turned down the hallway that she lived on, and found myself smiling. The only that that kept me from running, was my hart beat. I was trying to keep it steady, by walking to the beat of my hart. But in the next minute, I found my self running. I was so bussy running, that I missed her door.

When I stepped in front of it, and raised my hand to the door to knock, Will came stepping out.

In girl clothes?

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked

" um. You know. i. um. You know." And he ran off. I was about to turn to the door, when I noticed, that he was wearing Tris's pants. Which sadly, and some how fit him.

Im going to burn those.

That was my last thought, before the anger toke over, and I found myself running after him. I cought up to him in like 6 steps/ runs.

" Who where you there with?" I asked as I pushed him up aginst the wall, by his throat.

" Christina…" he said grabbing my hand to try and pull it away from his thorat.

" then why are you wearing Tris's clothes." I asked still holding him. i toke a closer look. Those are the clothes that she was wearing- that I tore off her sexy body- last night.

" They were the only ones, that I could…see….they…on…the…f…f.." he was starting to pass out.

Crap.

I let go of his thorat.

"where were they?" I asked

"HHHHHH!" he gasped. " On the floor, out side her door." He said rubing his throat.

She never threw her clothes out the door. Because Christina would take them – apparentenly anyone will-. And she wouldn't have undressed there. That's obviuse. So what could be going on?

I ran back to her apartment, I didn't know what I was going to find, but I didn't care. I was going to see her now. Right this second.

There apartment dorr was still cracked. I burst the apartment door open, and ran to her bed room door.

It looked like the door had already been burst open. And what I saw, made me sick.

There we go peoples. Hope you liked it


	14. Chapter 14

Four POV

Christina was over Tris's mouth, with Peter watching them. and everyone one was naked.

_hope you liked it. again thanks to all of those that are reading and _

_leaving me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._

_just please dont make it to mean. lol._

_-maximumride159_


	15. Chapter 15

Four POV

I ran over to and grabbed Christina by the hair, and pulled her off of Tris, and through her across the room.

the next i went after Peter. And god i beat him hard.

i felt my hand smashing his face in, and hearing the creak of his nose as i broke it different ways.

**sorry people, i know its really really really short. but i cant keep updating stuff like this at school. so after i get out of school and get my computer back, ill update as much as you want. so sorry people. just hang in there with me please.**

_hope you liked it. again thanks to all of those that are reading and _

_leaving me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._

_just please dont make it to mean. lol._

_-maximumride159_


	16. Chapter 16

**Four pov**

As I was smashing in Peters face. The cracking sound turned to beeping. And then, nothing.

" ." My name was ringing in my ears. "Four. Your having a nightmare. Wake up! Its time to go to work."

Will was shaking me awake. That was the most weirdest dream I have EVER had. And I hope to god that I never have that again. God that was weird.

I got up out of bed. And started to get ready for today.

**Tris POv**

Woke up to my alarm going off. And christina shaking me awake.

"Tris. Tris. Get your ass up! We are going to be late."

I pulled away from her. After what I just happened. I wasnt going to let anyone touch me. well, maybe Four.

I Looked up into Christinas dark eyes. They were hurt because I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I just...um..." What? I just what? "I thought you were a gobblen trying to kill me. I'm sorry." I didnt want her to think I was pulling away from her because I was trying to be mean. So I had to lie. Even though I hate it.

"Oh." Christina relaxed, and stood taller. "Its fine. I knew you werent mad at me." She smiled it off, then walked out off my room leaving me to dress. And think.

So many things were running through my head.

_What started the dream?_

_Why did I even have the dream?_

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

_How will I act around everyone/_

I mean really. I just thought Four was beating the shit our of Peter. And the look on Fours face scared the shit out of me. Making me scared of him. Christina did... stuff. And then there was Peter. Who I will probably just keep ignoring. But doing a better job at it now.

**Four POV**

I couldnt do it. I cant go to work, and pretend that everything is just fine and dandy. That Christina wasnt on top of Tris. And that Peter didnt fuck Tris and stuff. I couldnt do it. I knew I was going to break. Yet I went anyways. And now look at me.

In fucking jail. Aka. The computer room. I hate sitting at computers all fucking day. watching people laugh and play and hang out. while I have to sit.

TAPED! might I add. To a fucking chair!

And why you may be asking. Because I couldnt handle it when Peter said two words to Tris during training that pissed me off.

"Fucking Stiff."

And thats when I lost it.

Thats when bones started breaking. And this time it wasnt a dream. This time. There was real blood going everywhere, real screaming coming from peter. And worst of all.

The horror face from Tris.

Her face said it all. She was scared of me. I dont know why. But the look she was giving me said that. She was scared, and didnt want anything to do with me. And just to make that statement more true. She ran, out of the room.

Screaming. And crying.

So now here I was watching the stupid tv screens. Looking for any sign of Tris. I had to make sure she was alright. And the only way I could do that was by the screen. Because they didnt give me a rolly chair that I could just roll down the stairs. No they gave me a chair that doesnt move AT ALL! literly. its glued to the floor. Even though at first they did give me a rolly chair. And I did roll that one down the steps. But sadly not fast enough. Then they gave me a regular chair. That I picked up, and walked down the stairs with it hanging off my butt the whole way. I made it father that time. But sadly when people started chasing me. I couldnt really run fast. Becuase a damn chair stuck to my ass!

Anyway. I was looking at the 50000! screens in front of my face. And i finally found Tris. Sitting in a coffee shop. Talking to Will and Christina.

"Computer focus on screen 2." I said. the computer pulled up screen two to fit all 50000 screens. And I was able to hear what they were saying.

"Its going to be fine. Four is just being protective over you now. Well. A little more so than usual." Christina said. Talking to Tris.

"Yeah. I can see that. But I've never seen him that mad. Also it seemed like it wasn't just because of Peter calling me stiff. It was more like something else had happened. something that had sit him off before training." Tris said looking down into her coffee cup thinking hard. Damn she was a smart cookie. Now I want a cookie.

"I saw that two. You know. Last night he was screaming about Peter, and how he was going to pay for hurting you. And then how no one hurts his little trisy prisy." Will said holding christinas hand while talking to Tris.

I didnt even know I talked in my sleep. Let alone called Tris 'Trisy Prisy.' Which she blushed at. Maybe I should call her that now. Just as Tris was about to say something the screen went black. And it was dead silent.

Then the door opened, letting some light in. And a voice that i was all to familar with spoke.

"I've been waiting YEARS for you to jack up."

**I'm sorry guys. I was wanting to give up on this story. But i guess I'll keep it going. I'm know its confusing but in the end you will get it. Just please stick with me. I love you ALLL:)**

**Shout out to hxjvbhjl Your review made me laugh. **

**anyway till next time :)**

**-_Trisride159_**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know you all were hoping for another chapter. Sorry.**

**Its now your turn. write a chapter about what you think should happen. And then one person will get their chapter posted here, and I might just go along with it. I will have #35 ucky winners that will get a shout out. And one person to help move the story along. But just an fyi. I wont be back on here till 8/11/14**

**so I hope to have a lot of stories to read from yall! Thanks :)**

**H.A.G.S**

**Your friend**

**-_Trisride159_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Four pov**

I smiled. I knew he was going to come. I turn the screen that is still showing Tris and Christina talking off, and turn to face my guest still smiling.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." I say.

Eric is standing in the doorway to the control room. He is wearing dauntless black. ( like always) And is wearing a BIG smile. I have never seen so many yellow teeth in my life. His eyes are popping out of his head, and are alive with glee, and just daring me to make him mad.

"Yes, i was also wondering when i would show up. I hope I didnt keep you waiting to long. I was in a meting helping the leaders decide what to do with you." Eric some how smiles bigger and brighter. And I keep smiling, but narrow my eyes. Knowing full well that he wont tell what is going to happen. " I'm sorry. Did you have some place to go?" He says, as he points out the door.

I just keep smiling. "No. I was waiting for you." I say in a like-duh tone.

Eric steps into the room, and faces me. "How nice." He is still smiling, and he starts walking towards me, his eyes blasting with glee, and excitement.

and my smile disappears.


	19. Chapter 19

**Four POV**

The look Eric had on his face was creepy. But was I about to let him know? No. I wasn't. But then he stepped closer to me. Then closer, then closer. With each step I could feel my smile fading. And each time my smile grew smaller this would grow bigger. His yellow teeth showing, his eyes full of evil, and excitement. He knew I was below him. He knew I couldn't stop him. And the sad thing is. I knew it to.

" You have no idea how happy I am to be the one to deliver you." He stated. He was about 2 feet away. " How long I have waited for this." 1 foot. " How much I've begged for this." half a foot. "How much I have prayed for this." one third.

Knowing he wouldn't answer me. I still had to ask. "Waited for what?" It came out sounding stronger than I felt. It came out sounding like I was the one in control. Which surprised us both.

Eric had now stopped. There was no more space between us. We were face to face. His eyes looked black. All drained of life, but replaced by evil. His breath smelled of beer, and weed.

_Even better. _I thought. _A drunk and high Eric. Great._

Eric leaned in even more. All I could do was stare into his lifeless eyes, and wait. Then something shinny caught my eye. I looked to my left, and saw that Eric had pulled out a knife, and had flipped it open. SHIT! I was now about to go into full on panic. But i wouldn't give Eric that satisfaction. So I turned my face back to his and stared into his eyes again. This must of surprised him because he looked at me in confusion. But went back to that freakish smile of his. Only this time it was more helpless than excitement.

The knife blade slashed the light and reflected it into my eyes as Eric moved it behind my back. closing my eyes I waited. And thats when I heard a big click. I was waiting for the pain. Waiting for the blood to roll down my arms, or my back. But it never did. I waited still smelling Eric's beer weeded breath on my face. Then I felt it. The tightness around my chest, and wrist where gone. But there was no pain. Why was there no pain.

I opened my eyes. And saw the computer room. No Eric. Then I looked down and saw Eric with his knife in hand cutting the rope from around my ankles. What the fuck is this guy doing? I then remembered the sound and I felt the tightness wash away, and moved my wrist. The rope was gone. There was nothing holding me to the chair now. I could run! I could be free! I could run to Tris! Then I remembered.

Eric.

He was still here. So there must be something going on. I looked back down to where Eric was now unwrapping the rope from my left ankle. He started to stand up, keeping his head down. Then stopped. He just stood there in a kneeling pose, with his face down arms to the side clenched into fists. his knife was now on the ground to my right. I didn't know what to do. Eric. The Eric who had prayed for this, wanted this, needed this. Was frozen, and what looked to be ashamed of something. his shoulders where curved in, his head hanging in an ashamed way, his body slumping. And I just sat there. Waiting for his next move.

After about ten more minutes, he finally looked up at me with wet eyes.

Eric had been crying. Why?

I didn't say anything nor will I judge. I just waited. Then he finally spoke. And what he said next made no scenes to me what so ever. But I knew it was hard.

He looked into my eyes. His were now full of hate, and little life. He said in a deep voice.

"I've always wanted to see you fall."

I just stared at him. I knew what he meant.

I was going over the rail.

I was going in the chasm.

The a little voice said one little word that changed everything that I've ever know. One simple word that changed my life.

"Run."

I did just that.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey People! I know I haven't been updating, but that's because I'm working on something else. And I have family stuff, and homework. But anyway. I'm working on a new story that I know you all will love. I'll let you all know the name of it when I publish it. This also means, that I probably will just stop updating my old stories, unless I get 10 reviews more.

So yeah. I need 10 reviews more to keep an old story. But I know that you all are going to like this next one I'm working on. Because its like Divergent. But its also completely different. Its got a lot of action, a little romance. And Tons of mystery to it! It should be out and on fanfiction by the end of this weekend at the earliest. And then around Christmas break at the latest.

Christmas break, I will be updating the stories that have 10 reviews or more. ( I mean 10 new reviews or more) I will be updating so much over Christmas. You guys are going to hate me. LOL. I really do hope you all stick with me. And help me out with my writing.

These stories on here, are not just for fun ideas. ( not for me at least) I'm wanting to know y'alls opinions. I want to become a better writer. This way I can write a book, and you guys will love it. So please keep helping me thanks

-Trisride159


	21. Chapter 21

ok people. I posted a draft of the new story. Its called **U.S.A most wanted**. You can find it under the book **Wanted!** or you can just look under my books. So yeah. Its just a draft. going to fix it later. just want to give you a look of what the books about. please let me know what you think :)

Trisride159


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey readers :) **

**I am soo happy that you all love the stories. :) I will keep updating them as soon as I can. But right now, I'm having some problems. My grandfather, sister, and grandma all passed away, my brother went to the marines, and my father, and mother are in the hospital. Its a lot for a 15 year old to handle. but I will be updating as soon as I can.**

**but the storry Yes? or No? Has been taken over by my friend. She has changed too much for me to keep writing it. So she will now be doing that. but thank you all for the reviews. If you have any ideas, or questions, just private message me, and I will be happy to answer them,**

**Thanks again!,**

**-Trisride159**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm going to put this story on hold. Because, I don't even know whats going on in it. I add a chapter, then my friend adds a chapter. So until I figure stuff out, and all that jazz. This story is on hold. It was my first fanfic. And I'd say it did pretty good. Until of course my friend had to come in and change the whole plot of the story.**

**So if you are mad. You can thank Brandon muncy. He fucks everything up. He wanted to write the story about a stripper. So if there are updates for the next couple of months. That's not me. That's Brandon. And please shame him. I try and try and keep changing my password. But some how the butt tard figures it out. And he only mess's with this story. So if you want to read my other stories. Those are all me.**

**Again. I'm sorry. I really liked this story, And thank you to everyone who supported the 6th grader. At the beginning. And who supported that 6th grader all the way up to her sophomore year. I hope I can figure crap out soon. I might just start a different Yes? or No? Story. That way I can try and write it how I want. But please. Check out my other stories. I've gotten better. lol. Plus we don't have Brandon fucking it up. lol**

**sorry again,**

**-Trisride159**


End file.
